


saiibo smutshot aha henrkfmmfla

by EclipseShaddiix



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, During Canon, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, saiibo, small spoilers hinted at end, tsumugi being a big fat yaoi fangirl, tsumugi being tsumugi, we need more saiibo on here in general, we need more saiibo smut on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseShaddiix/pseuds/EclipseShaddiix
Summary: hello saiibo nation from twitte r i have come to feed u
Relationships: K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	saiibo smutshot aha henrkfmmfla

"Grk—!" Kiibo gasped as he was pushed onto the bedsheets, causing his back to make a loud 'thump' before bouncing a little. 

Up above him, the one who had pinned his hands above his head, was an impatient and hungry detective.

Ever since Shuichi and Kiibo had been dating, Kiibo barely wore his armor anymore. He usually just tops himself up with an oversized hoodie and nothing else.

He doesn't really need to cover anything else. His feet and thighs have extra protection so it isn't seen as him being nude, and making it easier for him to walk without having to wear those heavy and tall boots.

So since Kiibo was wearing an unzipped jacket right now, his chest tickled with each breath Shuichi had breathed.

"Kiibo..." Shuichi trailed off. "Kiibo you're so cute... I love you so much." 

Kiibo looked up at the taller one and widened his eyes as he saw the other's cloud filled eyes was filled with lust and desire.

"Sh- Shu..." Kiibo moaned as he tried to grind against his boyfriend's leg, becoming more needy as time had passed.

"K- Kiibo I can't wait any longer..." Shuichi said as he slowly lifted the small robot's chin.

With their faces slowly coming closer together, Shuichi eventually smashed his lips onto the other without warning.

The smaller moaned as Shuichi glided his tongue around the center of Kiibo's lips, asking to enter which of course, Kiibo accepted the plead and parted his lips.

As soon as Kiibo opened his mouth to let the other in, he gasped as Shuichi immediately dived in, flicking his tongue around the inside of the smaller's moist and human-like mouth.

In between desperate and sloppy kisses, Shuichi glided his hand across Kiibo's exposed chest, leaving small dirty finger prints along the smaller's soft black skin.

"Mm~" A moan slipped out of the white haired boy. Shuichi lead his hands to gind along the hips of the small robot, gently rubbing and caressing the sides of him.

A little while had passed of their heated makeout session until Shuichi had parted away, leaving a trail of saliva between the both of them.

"Kiibo..." Shuichi groaned.

Shuichi snagged off Kiibo's jacket and began to unbutton his shirt, immediately throwing it off to land somewhere in the room.

When Shuichi had finished stripping everything off himself leaving only his boxers on, he leaned down to pepper small kisses and licks all over Kiibo, gently biting at the synthetic skin of the boy underneath. He trailed small love bites from Kiibo's chin to down towards his waist. 

"Hhh... Shu~"

He licked the inner thighs of the submissive one, causing him to squirm and shiver.

"Shu please..." Kiibo panted. "I n- need you... Please..." Kiibo cried, no, BEGGED.

"Shuichi please, I love you so much and I need you so bad." 

Shuichi chuckled. "You're gonna have to beg more if you want me to give you attention~" The detective purred in a deep and arousing tone.

"Sh- Shuichi... Please, I need you so bad... I just want to feel you inside me..." Shuichi had never heard Kiibo say such dirty words, but he wanted to hear more.

"I want to f- feel your cock inside me, I want to kiss you and feel your breath against my body. I need you s- so bad Shu... Please just touch me already~" Kiibo's embarrassed whines sent a shiver of dominance down Shuichi's spine, which in response he just smirked. 

Shuichi laughed and immediately went down to his boyfriends lower area, giving a teasing lick around Kiibo's penetration area. "Well if you say so~"

Kiibo moaned in response but was soon gasping in pleasure as he felt Shuichi stroke one of his more sensitive spots.

Feeling the light touches against his dick, Kiibo squealed. Shuichi was quite amused, he was enjoying what was his.

He quickly wrapped his lips around Kiibo's length and began to lightly suck and bob his head up and down.

"H- Hah~ Hnnngh~" Kiibo trembled as he felt Shuichi's warmth ingulf around him.

Kiibo panted, reflectively bucking his hips into the wet sensation. "Shuichi~ H- Hah~"

He could feel the other smirk around him. "Ah~" Kiibo trembled and whimpered when he suddenly felt Shuichi stop.

"Huh?" Kiibo tilted his head as he felt Shuichi release his dick from his mouth.

"Did you really think I would let you cum yet~?" Kiibo squeaked in response.

Shuichi turned to the nightstand, pulling out a small tube of liquid from the drawer which had read 'lube'

He squirted some onto his fingers and gently set aside the bottle to the side.

Kiibo inhaled a sharp breathe when he felt two cold fingers prodding at his entrance.

"Shuichi..." Kiibo looked up at his lover with bulging puppy eyes.

Shuichi smirked and entered the other, slowly pushing his fingers in.

"Hnn~!" Kiibo reflexively arched his back.

He began to feel the fingers separate, staring to scissor him and stretch his hole out.

"H- Hahh..." Kiibo panted. The motion of Shuichi's fingers became more pleasurable as they started to quickly pound against him.

"O- OH—!" Kiibo was suprised at how quickly found his prostate. "Sh- Shu~" Kiibo clutched the sheets as his face began to burn up, leaving a hot blush across his cheeks.

"You want more huh~?" Shuichi snickered. He began to pump his fingers in and out more violently, making Kiibo moan louder.

Kiibo felt something im his stomach bubble up. "P-Please Shu~" 

The back of the boy began to arch up again. "Hnn~ h- hah huh...?" Kiibo whimpered as he felt the fingers leave him.

When Shuichi had left Kiibo's enterance, he quickly kissed him on the lips before grabbing the lube again.

He grabbed ahold of his own dick and squirted the liquid on it, quickly spreading the liquid around by jacking himself off a bit.

He crawled back on top of Kiibo and panted. 

"Ready?" Kiibo shyly nodded. Not a single moment after that, Shuichi began to push in.

Kiibo's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Shuichi's shoulders. He had felt some pain, but Shuichi assured him it would go away soon by pressing his lips against the boy's nose.

When Kiibo had finally adjusted, he nodded. So Shuichi started to move.

"Hhh~" Kiibo groaned as he felt Shuichi pumpking himself in and out at a moderate pace. "Sh... Shu~" Kiibo burried his face into the other's neck but Shuichi's hands suddenly pinned his wrists down, keeping him from doing so.

Shuichi leaned against Kiibo's neck, succeeding unlike the other had tried. Only this time starting to suck on it, leaving a small trail of hickeys.

"Shuichi please..." Kiibo moaned. "P- Please go faster..." With that, Shuichi obeyed and slammed himself into Kiibo's hole much more rougher and quicker.

"A- AH~!" Kiibo let out a loud moan in suprise.

Shuichi had began to make his own small noises too. "K- Kiibo... Hnnngh~" 

"Kiibo, my little angel... Y- You're taking it in so good~" Shuichi whispered seductive praises into Kiibo's ear.

The thrusts became faster and sloppier, making wet squelching noises that echoed off the walls.

"SHU~!" Kiibo theew his head back into the pillow out of pure pleasure.

Each bounce of the small boy's body moved the bed along the wall, making small thumping and creaking noises. The two didn't care though, they were too caught up in their love making.

"Good boy~" Kiibo heard a purr in his ear. "Y- You're so good... S- So tight..." Kiibo moaned loudly.

"You feel so nice Kiibabe~" Shuichi groaned, causing the smaller to squeal in response.

"I love you so much~" The detective told him. 

"SHUICHI—! A- AHH~!" Kiibo suddenly felt his prostate being abused. "Found it again~" The taller purrred. Kiibo's stomach filled with butterflies as he began to slightly drool from the contact of his boyfriend's huge cock roughly penetrating him.

"SHU~!" Kiibo panted. "G- Gah~ Kiibaby..." Their moans became louder and louder.

"Shuichi... I- I feel so weird..." The small boy let out little squeaks and mewls. "I- I feel like I'm g- gonna... Hh..." Ecstasy was filling the both of them. "M- Me too..." Shuichi responded between gasps and thrusts.

"I- I love y- OUUU H- HAHHHH~!!!" Kiibo arched his back as he felt something release.

Artificial cum sprayed out of his dick and landed on both he and Shuichi's chests, soon after he felt hot liquid began to seep into his hole and dribble out slightly. 

Shuichi waited a few seconds, then slowly pulled out. A trail of white stringy cum lead from the tip of Shuichi's member to Kiibos asshole.

Kiibo panted as Shuichi started to lick the cum off of his chest, and then roughly pressed their lips together for another time. Kiibo moaned into the kiss.

After them parting, Shuichi fell beside Kiibo and panted.

"You were sich a good boy, my little angel~" Kiibo blushed at the compliment.

They both stared at the cieling for a while, not saying a thing while holding eachother's hands.

"I love you angel." Kiibo only smiled.

"I love you too..."

Shuichi snuggled up against Kiibo and began to spoon him. The only sounds in the room were of the two's small sighs and a clock ticking somewhere on the walls.

Shuichi had pressed a kiss onto Kiibo's head and ran his fingers through his hair before snuggling him tighter.

It wasn't long until the two drifted into a soothing sleep.

Meanwhile in another room, Tsumugi squealed in joy. "YES YES YES!!" 

"The ship has sailed further, the fans will love this!!" She stimmed happily and raised her hands into the air, cheering.

"I might just to raise the age rating though..." She sighed

~ END ~

**Author's Note:**

> swag


End file.
